


Art for We’ve Got This Far

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., Shrek & The Lion King & Minnie & Mickey belong to Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story We’ve Got This Far written by jane_x80 for Day 10 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 10 is Ice Skating/Icicles/Ice.
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Art for We’ve Got This Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We've Got This Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750628) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Another collaboration between Jane and I, one we did at the last minute for the Day 10 of the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. 
> 
> If you haven’t read Jane’s series “Tony Skates”, please it’s time to do it! I recommend it. :D
> 
> Jane, as always my Bernie, ma chérie, thank you for your formidable collaboration and friendship. Je te serre bien fort! <3

Cover Art for the story [We’ve Got This Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750628) written by jane_x80 for Day 10 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 10 is Ice Skating/Icicles/Ice.


End file.
